The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euonymus fortunei and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘DANDEL’. ‘DANDEL’ represents a new cultivar of evergreen shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in spring of 1993 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Euonymus ‘Emerald Beauty’ (not patented) that was growing in a container at his nursery in Bordon, Hampshire, United Kingdom.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in 1994 in Eldon, Hampshire, United Kingdom. Asexual propagation by softwood cutting has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.